Love At First Sight
by Emaya22
Summary: When Bella's cousin has to move in with Charlie, who will she let into her life? Seth or Emmet?


'Hannah!' My cousin, Bella, yelled as she ran through a field of grass.  
>'Haha, hey Bell what's up?' I smiled hugging the taller, paler girl I call my cousin.<br>'Meet Edward, my husband.' She said with an grin planted on her face. My mouth dropped then I saw these wolves staring at me.  
>'Earth to Hannah'<br>'Huh what?' I said blankly.  
>'You zoned staring at the woods.'<br>'Why do you smell like dog?' Edward butted in.  
>'Im a...'<br>'Shes a Hybrid' I was cut off but Jake. He smiled and hugged me.  
>'Hey Jake. What's up?' He shrugged. Then I saw this boy walk up to Jake and tap him and whisper something to him.<br>'Sure. Ask Bella' then he walked over to Bella and Bella smiled and whispered to him.  
>'Will you go to Alice's party with me tomorrow night?' I smiled and nodded and walked off.<br>*the next day*  
>'Bella!' A girl with short hair yelled.<br>'Hey Alice, this is Hannah, my little cousin.'I smiled and shook her hand. I touched her hand and backed up.  
>'Your hand. It's ice cold.' I said still in shock.<br>'Yes. And you smell like dog'  
>'Hey! I'm part werewolf, part vampire. So I'm a hybrid.' I giggled. I sat down on the floor and just sat there til Edward came in a picked me up and carried me around the house.<br>'Daddy, mommy?' I heard a little girl call. I turned around to find a girl around 4 years old.  
>'Neese, this is your older cousin, Hannah.'<br>'Hi. I'm Hannah. What's your name?' I asked as she hid behind Jake.  
>'Hey Jake.'<br>'Hey Hannnah.' The boy is shy said to me. 'I'm Seth.' I smiled and I hugged him.  
>'Im gonna go home so I can get ready bye Seth' I smiled kissing his cheek.<br>~Seth's POV~  
>She kissed my cheek! I kept repeating in my mind.<br>'Seth, we all know she kissed your cheek. Shut up'  
>'Edward stop reading my mind!' I growled.<br>'Boys, knock it off. Seth go home and get ready. Hannah should be ready soon.' Bella growled.  
>'Fine. I'll see you guys later.' I said and with that I left the house. I was home when this feeling washed over me that Hannah was hurt. I started to walk towards her house when I got a text from Hannah. Hey Seth. Ummmm...please help me. I'll explain when you get here just hurry please! And with that I was gone.<br>'Hannah! Hannah, it's me Seth. Come out here hon. I'm here.' I called when I got to the address that she wrote down for me. I was about to yell again when I heard whimpering coming from a couner in her room.  
>'Hannah!' I yelled as I bent down and picked up her shaking body, in my arms.<br>'Seth, they almost killed me!' She sobbed in my shoulder. I just stood there holding her. Then Bella bolted through the door.  
>'Hannah!' She yelled. But Hannah didn't move she actually cuddled into my chest more. I carried her back to the Cullen's house. I took her in and Carlise took her from me.<br>'Put me down!' She yelled. When she was sat backdown on her feet, she just broke down.  
>'Hannah, why are you cwying?' Nessie asked Hannah.<br>'Nessie it's nothing. It's something that happened at my moms house so don't worry about me, okay?' Hannah spoke soft but scared was still hinting in her voice. Nessie hugged Hannah and smiled.  
>'Seth?' Hannah said as her tiny, thin arms wrapped around my neck lightly. I picked her up so she was height level with me. I stared into her eyes for about 10 minutes before I set her on the ground.<br>'Son of a bitch!' Jake yelled. 'You shouldn't have done that Seth!'  
>'What?' Hannah's small voice spoke up.<br>'Its nothing. Shut up Black!'  
>'Make me!' And I ran outside and changed into a wolf and ran away.<br>~Hannah's POV~  
>I broke down crying after Seth left.<br>'Hannah, I didnt expect him to...' Jake was saying. I didn't let him finish the sentence. I got up and walked home. I got to my house to find a figure sleeping in my bed.  
>'Get ou...SETH!' I screamed as I found out that it was Seth laying in my bed sleeping.<br>'Hey Hannah. What's wrong?' He asked as I hugged him crying.  
>'I thought I lost you' I cried heavily.<br>'Shhhhh, it's ok. I'm not gonna leave you like that again.' He said holding me. I sat in his arms for about 20 mins til I finally fell asleep.  
>*4hours later*<br>I woke up to find Seth gone. I sat up mad found the door wide open.  
>'Seth?' I barely was able to speak. I got up and went to my door to see claw marks on the ground of a big wolf. Or as I know him, my big wolf. I got my phone and texted Seth. Hey can you please come back. I really miss you and you promised you won't leave me.<br>Then I got one back from him. I had to leave. I'll be back in 10 minutes. I smiled laying back in bed. I was about to text him again when I heard his truck outside. I stood up and ran outside. I ran and jumped into his arms smiling.  
>"Hey beautiful!" I giggled as he picked me up and spun me around laughing. He set me down after about 10 minutes. I smiled and ran into my room and layed down. I giggled when Seth jumped on my bed beside me laughing.<p> 


End file.
